Drifting! Feather Pretty Cure
is a fanseries created by Lina Archer. Its themes are birds, finding your way, and loving and accepting others and yourself. Plot Long ago, darkness was king. '' Chaos and fear ran rampant, and the master of it all was '''Nenávist', the embodiment of hate. Until one day...when the great and powerful Cure Pheonix, protector of Kalani, warrior of good, used all of her power to seal it away, giving herself to do so... Her seal has held for years, but now, as Nenávist's power returns, it's beginning to falter. A new group of warriors must rise, and this time, they're going to defeat Nenávist and its supplicants forever. Characters Pretty Cures * /'Cure Dove'-A kind, quiet girl who suffers from drastically low self-esteem. She desperately wants friends, but is too scared to try. Despite this, she tends to see the best in people, except when they have hurt someone close to her. Kazumi's alter ego is Cure Dove, the Peaceful Pretty Cure. *'Reina Fulton'/'Cure Peacock'-An arrogant girl who spends most of her time acting like a royal butthead. Her father is the president of the once-mighty (now considerably less-so) Fulton Enterprises, the image of which Reina feels she has to protect-at all costs. Reina's alter ego is Cure Peacock, the Regal Pretty Cure. *'Sophia Sówka'/'Cure Strix'-Sophia is a quiet, intelligent girl who usually just wants to be left alone, thank you very much. While seemingly prickly and cold on the surface, a closer look reveals a sharp wit and an intense love of learning. Her alter ego is Cure Strix, the Wise Pretty Cure. *'Adélie Caldwell'/'Cure Penguin'-Fun-loving and younger than her years, Adélie is a dynamic, energetic force. She's deeply passionate about the environment, and wants to spread that love. Most people find her kind of irritating, but that doesn't seem to penetrate. Her alter ego is Cure Penguin, the Energetic Pretty Cure. *'Cure Firebird' was the legendary Pretty Cure who sealed Nenávist away hundrds of years ago. Her power lives on in the form of the PreFans and Wing Charms. Allies *'Esen'-An angel-like emissary from Kalani who acts as a mentor to the Cures. She's very motherly and caring, though her seriousness can get in the way of that sometimes. While disguised as a human, she uses the name Esen Burakgazi. The Nenávist Clan The Nenávist Clan, a group who worship the embodiment of hate, are the main villains of the season. *'Klimaxe' is the Clan's leader, a manipulative man who delights in others' pain. *'Zver' is a incredibly strong man without much in the brains department. He doesn't usually send Manifests, instead preferring to fight the Cures on his own terms. *'Bez' is a calculating, cruel, and emotionless woman who serves as the brains of the group. *'Eistova' is a young woman around the Cures' age. She seems to be angry at everyone and everything...save Nenávist and the Clan, that is. *'Manifests' are the monsters created by the Clan's members. Side Characters School *'Aya Saki' is a friend of Kazumi's. Items *'PreFan'-The transformation item used by the girls. To transform, they must shout "Feathers, Dance!" *'Wing Charm'-The series' collectables. They resemble small, stained-glass charms, and are used to transform and attack. Locations *'Newheaven City'-The main setting of the series. *'Tchaikovsky Public High School' is the school the lead characters attend. *'Kalani'-The "paradise" Esen hails from. It's a secret haven located on an island. Trivia *This is Lina's first reboot! The original can be found here. *This is L's second fanseries set in America, after Subject Savvy! Pretty Cure! Gallery 20191206_164557_2.jpg|Concept art for Cures Dove and Peacock. 20191230_185640.jpg|Concept art for Cures Strix and Penguin. Category:StarmaidenWarrior Category:Drifting! Feather Pretty Cure